


Testing Time

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Confessions, F/F, Fem!Guillermo, Fem!Nandor, Femdermo, Genderswap, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: The house is chosen one last time to host the bi-annual orgy, and everyone has to do their part. Nandor puts Guillermo in charge of testing out all the dildos, under her watchful gaze, of course.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Testing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful walkwithursus for beta-ing for me!!!!!!

“Guillermo! Are you ready?” Nandor called out for her little familiar, poking her head into the cell where Guillermo was on her hands and knees scrubbing away at a particularly difficult bloodstain. 

“Sorry, master,” Guillermo tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “What did you need me for?” 

Nandor felt a lecherous smile creep up onto her face as her little familiar sat back on her knees, looking up at her master with a curious, innocent expression on her face. Perfect.

“Come,” Nandor offered a hand “There’s a lot to get ready.” She didn’t bother hiding her gaze as Guillermo’s skirt slid up her thighs as she stood. Guillermo readjusted and Nandor frowned at the loss.  _ Soon  _ she thought as she led them to her crypt.

In the corner, there currently sat half a dozen or so large boxes shoved up against the back wall. She took a deep breath in, reigning in the giddy feeling bubbling up in her tummy as Guillermo followed expectantly behind her, closing the heavy door behind her with a resounding click.  _ Alone at last.  _

“Master, Guillermo asked hesitantly “What did you need? What’s all of this?” She asked so sweetly, nodding towards the stack of boxes.

“Oh, those?” Nandor felt her face slip into a smile “Didn’t I tell you? We have been chosen to host the next bi-annual vampire orgy! This is a very big deal, Guillermo, especially for Nadja. She needs to make up for last time, so we must make sure everything is perfect.” Guillermo nodded along. “We must not throw another bad orgy. I don’t even like to think-” Nanodr shuddered.

  
“These-” she reached into the nearest box “are some things Laszlo pulled out of storage.” In her hand was a massive ribbed dildo that made Guillermo’s eyes pop open wide.

  
“Master, why exactly do you need my help?” a blush turned her face a soft pink. She could feel in the pit of her stomach where this was going.

  
“I need you to help me test these out, Guillermo,” Nandor turned, going back to rifling through the box in front of her. She missed the shock that overcame her familiar but heard her pulse begin to race beneath her flushed skin.

“Okay. But what should I do?” Nandor turned to see Guillermo fiddling with the hem of her oversized sweater, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Nandor waved her hand towards the lounge in the corner “Start by undressing, then sit down over there.”

“Oh?” There was a slight breathiness to Guillermo’s voice that was going straight to Nandor’s core. “Okay”

Guillermo Lifted her sweater over her head, carefully folding it and setting it on the floor in front of her. She then started on the buttons of her shirt. Nandor stood, feigning focus on the boxes in front of her, as Guillermo slowly popped the buttons of her sweater vest, tugging it out of her skirt and shrugging it off of her shoulders, leaving it to join her sweater on the floor. 

As she hesitated, Guillermo chanced a look at her master, watching warily as Nandor turned her back on her familiar, moving to grab something else. Turning away, Guillermo slowly lifted the pristine white shirt above her head, shivering lightly as the chilled air hit her bare skin.

Guillermo nearly let out a little yelp as Nandor dragged one of her chairs across the room and set it down a few feet in front of the lounge, next to the pile of boxes. 

Guillermo heard her blood racing in her ears as Nandor sat herself down in the chair in front of her, eyes trained on her familiar’s chest. “What are you doing, Master.”   
  
“What does it look like Guillermo?”

“Sorry, but you don’t have to stay here and watch me, Master.” Guillermo started fiddling with her skirt, not looking at Nandor. “I know what to do. Remember, Laszlo had me test the dildos last time-” 

Nandor growled at the mention of Laszlo's name. Of course, fucking Laszlo would have used her familiar for something so disgustingly perverted. Fucking vampire. Then Nandor’s mind began racing with fears of what Guillermo had done for Laszlo already. Did Laszlo watch as Guillermo tested the dildos? Did she join in? Nandor could feel her blood boiling at the idea of that filthy pervert watching as her beautiful, stunning familiar fucked herself for hours on end, thrusting toy after toy into her fiery hot core again and again. 

The fear in Guillermo’s eyes jolted Nandor out of her spiraling concerns. It didn’t matter now.

“I already told you, Guillermo, this orgy is supposed to be better than the last one. You don’t want this orgy to be a disaster like the last one do you?” 

Guillermo shook her head. 

Nandor handed her the dildo “Start with this one.”

Guillermo’s face was hot as she carefully sat the toy down on the lounge, slowly removing the last of her clothes. Nandor moved one of the chairs to sit just a few feet in front of where Guillermo would soon be spread out, watching as more and more of Guillermo’s tanned skin was revealed to her. Her eyes roved over her familiar’s full form as Guillermo removed her bra, allowing her full breasts to spill forth and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to subtly move her thighs together and relieve the ache that was already starting to build there. Nandor still couldn’t will herself to look away as Guillermo, her heart already racing, undid her skirt allowing it to fall discarded to the floor, nor did she bother to hide her gaze as Guillermo slowly slid her underwear down over her ample butt and thighs. Guillermo thought she was clever turning around before removing her little panties, but all she managed was to give Nandor a perfect view of her ass as she stripped the last of her clothing. 

Guillermo threw an anxious look over her shoulder at her master, sitting down with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

Guillermo took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking nerves as she grabbed the toy, doubting there was any way her master couldn’t hear her thundering pulse as she spread her thighs subtly. Guillermo couldn’t tell where she should be looking, trying to keep her eyes focused on her hands' slow movements, unable to resist sneaking quick glances at her master to see if she was pleased with what she saw.

Nandor caught her eye and nodded, encouragingly

Guillermo ran the head of the dildo through her folds, reaching down to line it up and mildly ashamed to find herself so wet without being touched, she lined it up with her entrance.

Nandor watched, quite pleased as she saw just how soaked her familiar was already, the scent was enough to drive her mad with desire as she watched Guillermo carefully toying with herself. There was a slight hitch in Guillermo’s already erratic breathing as she carefully started working the toy in and Nandor subtly felt herself leaning in to watch as Guillermo worked the toy deeper and deeper inside herself. 

As Guillermo started fucking herself earnestly, Nandor quickly realized her mistake. In her excitement for the chance to ogle her familiar guilt-free, she didn’t take into account just how erotic the whole event would be. Nandor was not prepared to be this turned on this early. Suddenly feeling faint, Nandor realized that she was going to have to sit through hours of this with no release in sight.

Guillermo’s whimpers weren’t making it any easier for Nandor to keep up her calm facade. She let out a particularly loud whimper and Nandor could feel the wood of the chair splintering beneath her grip. She couldn’t seem to look away as Guillermo brought a hand up to tweak at her dusky nipples moaning and fucking herself hard.

“Ahh. Master” Guillermo cried, quickly ramming the toy deep inside herself. “Fuck, master, this feels so good.”

“Enough,” Nandor growled, pleased at the restraint in her own voice. “Put that one in the 'use' pile.” She stood to go grab the next toy, dismayed at how slick she already was, just watching.   
  
Guillermo nodded, not slowing her pace. Nandor tore her eyes away to fish out another dildo for her familiar to debase herself on. 

“Stop that. We’re done with that toy now.” Nandor tossed the next one to Guillermo, it fell uselessly beside her. She was still fucking herself hard, bucking her hips as her orgasm neared. 

Nandor knew that she wouldn’t be able to take this much longer. She wrenched Guillermo’s hand away and reached in to take the toy out. Guillermo let out a pitiful whine at the loss of friction and cried out as Nandor reached down to remove the dildo. 

Nandor held up the toy, feeling the heat radiating off of it, admiring how wet it was. She considered briefly abandoning this farce and just fucking Guillermo herself. She was sure that Guillermo would let her if she tried. Instead Nandor just grabbed the next one and shoved it into Guillermo’s lax hand, hoping she would take the hint as Nandor turned to sit down.

Nandor was dismayed to find that by the time she had seated herself, Guillermo was already quickly thrusting hard, trying to find that lost release. Nandor hadn’t paid much mind to which toy came next, but she noted that this one was significantly smaller than the last.

Guillermo’s face bunched up and she canted her hips, trying to find any friction, whimpering as she tried to chase that lost release, but unable to find it. 

Nandor could only stand it a few seconds more as Guillermo tried desperately to find any pleasure. 

“That one is no good?” Nandor asked although the answer was clearly painted across her familiar’s features. 

Guillermo shook her head in response, removing the toy and tossing it to the floor.

Nandor quickly reached back in, this time scouring for something that might make this a little more enjoyable for her Guillermo. 

She dug out a thicker ribbed toy and quickly handed it off to her flustered familiar, who muttered a soft thanks before getting to work, hastily working the toy into herself. Nandor was quite pleased to hear Guillermo’s pleasured whines filling the crypt as she squirmed on the lounge. 

Turning her gaze away from the subtle glimpses from between Guillermo’s thighs, Nandor watched Guillermo throw her head back, eyes pinched shut, and her jaw hanging open. Nandor watched her chest heaving as her breathing grew more and more erratic. 

As if she was conscious of Nandor’s roving gaze, Guillermo spread herself wide and changed the angle of her arm to offer her a better view. 

Guillermo’s thighs were shaking with the strain of keeping still as she rushed closer and closer to her release.    
  
“Master, this is so good. It feels so big. Fuck.” Guillermo was babbling, her wrist speeding up as she erratically fucked herself.

\---

It had been hours now. Guillermo had dutifully worked her way through the first box and was well on her way through the second. Nandor felt her core clenching uselessly around nothing as she sat watching Guillermo cum again and again. Nandor tried to subtly rub her thighs together, offering just a touch of relief from the growing pressure in her core as she watched.

Guillermo was ravishing, now laying across the pillows with one leg tossed over the back of the lounge, her soft thighs spread wide offering Nandor a perfect view as she lazily stroked the next toy through her folds. She was a vision like this. Soft damp curls stuck to her forehead and a soft blush had settled across her face. Guillermo closed her eyes and sunk back deeper into the pile of furs and pillows behind her. 

With Guillermo’s attention otherwise occupied, Nandor shifted, spreading her thighs wider. She watched raptly as Guillermo thrust the next in an endless pile of toys deep inside her heated core, and Nandor reached down to stroke her slit through her pants. Nandor struggled to bite back a whine as she finally found some relief, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She just hoped that it would be enough to get herself through for a little while longer. 

Nandor was so focused on watching Guillermo’s lazy movements, that she didn’t notice her familiar was watching her stroke herself. She also missed the soft smile that graced Guillermo’s lips as Nandor struggled to maintain her aloof facade. 

She canted her hips and let out a soft moan that sounded suspiciously like her master’s name as she moved her other hand from behind her head to trail over her body. Careful not to frighten Nandor away, Guillermo turned her head to stare at the blank ceiling, only hoping that Nandor was still watching as she ran her hands to cup her breasts, squeezing and grabbing as she kept her deliberate pace. 

“Oh, master,” she moaned in what was hopefully a seductive voice “this feels… so good… master please.” She snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye, watching Nandor unabashedly stroking herself through her pants. Guillermo draped her arm dramatically across her face, hiding her own intense gaze and arching her back, thrusting her chest out as she mewled softly. 

“Is- is that dildo satisfactory?” Despite her best efforts, there was still a quiver in her voice that betrayed just how affected she was. 

Guillermo shook her head. “I need more. Please.” she bucked up, angling her hips to best expose herself.

Nandor stood, sending the chair back into the wall behind her with a sharp bang. She knelt down, between Guillermo’s thighs, one hand carefully stroking up her calf.

“Do you want this?” Nandor asked, placing a soft kiss against her familiar’s thigh. 

Guillermo nodded. “Please,” she grabbed at Nandor’s hair, tugging her closer. “Nandor please.” She was so pretty when she begged like this.

With Guillemro’s hand still threaded in her hair, Nandor kissed her clit, taking the toy and slowly dragging it out, watching her familiar squirm. She was so sensitive. Without warning, Nandor rammed it in hard and Guillermo cried out, bucking up to meet her.

Nandor set a relentless pace, fucking into her hard and fast, as she crawled up her body, leaving a smattering of kisses and bites in her wake. Nandor’s free hand came up to fondle Guillermo’s large breast. She was quite pleased to see her soft flesh filling her large hands and even spilling over. Stunning. She bent down and took Guillermo’s other nipple in her mouth, sucking as Guillermo keened beneath her. 

“Master” Guillermo whined, tugging at her master’s shirt “Nandor please kiss me.” 

Nandor obliged, kissing Guillermo’s soft lips as she kept up her steady pace. 

Guillermo whined and cried out as she came. Nandor kept working the toy, working her through her orgasm until she was whimpering and shifting her hips in discomfort. 

Nandor lowered her gaze to watch as she pulled the toy out, admiring how wet her familiar was. Tossing the dildo aside, Nandor leaned down to lick a stripe through her folds, sending Guillermo rutting up into her face with a yelp as she cleaned her with her tongue. 

When she was satisfied that her familiar was sufficiently clean, she sat up with a self-satisfied smirk across her face, looking down at her debauched familiar beneath her. 

Guillermo pulled her up kissing her passionately. Nandor leaned in, resting atop her familiar, breaking away only to continue leaving a trail of kisses down her throat. 

“Nando- Master?” Guillermo’s voice was hesitant.

Nandor hummed into her skin, still busy nipping at her hot neck.

“Can I-” 

Nandor could feel her pulse speed up beneath her lips. She pulled back and there was a soft blush across her cheeks. 

  
“What is it you are wanting to do, Guillermo? Do you want to keep going, we have a lot more toys to use.” Nandor smiled down at her, fangs exposed and eyes alight at the idea of spending the next few days locked in here with Guillermo spread out beneath her like this. She wasn’t sure if there were enough toys to keep them busy until the orgy, but she could find more. There had to be more somewhere in the house. Maybe Laszlo still had a few tucked away somewhere. 

“No!” Guillermo dragged her back down. “Please no more.” She was still reeling from the last dozen rounds and wasn’t sure if she would even survive going again. 

The words caught in her throat and Guillermo moved her hand to Nandor’s hip, her thumb rubbing slow circles in the soft fabric there.    
  


Nandor leaned down to kiss her softly. “My Guillermo, please tell me what it is you are wanting to do.” 

Guillermo let out a breathy sigh, her hands moving to the fastenings on Nandor’s trousers. “Let me make you feel good too. Please.” 

Nandor jumped up, too excited to wait for Guillermo to slowly work off her clothes, but stopped when she saw Guillermo’s face fall. Did she not want this anymore? Then Nandor’s brain caught up with her. She never answered. She got to work on undoing the ties and kissed her familiar on the forehead. 

Guillermo watched her quickly wriggle out of her pants and clamber back on top of her. She leaned in, peppering kisses along her familiar’s jaw as she felt Guillermo’s hand trailing up her thigh.

She lifted her hips, giving Guillermo room to move. Nandor let out a whine as Guillermo’’ fingers started trailing through her soaked folds. Nandor was a bit sheepish at how wet she was without even being touched.

Nandor sat up, bringing Guillermo with her, and repositioned them so Guillermo’s soft weight was above her between her spread thighs.

  
Guillermo carefully watched her face as she ran a finger lightly over her clit, causing a shudder to wrack through her body. Just the lightest pressure sent waves through her body as Guillermo lay above her. 

Nandor allowed herself to lay back and revel in the pleasure from her familiar as she relented her control to Guillermo. Guillermo took full advantage. 

Guillermo brushed around her entrance before sinking one soft finger deep inside of her. Nandor let out a gasp at the heat. Guillermo’s finger was nearly burning her from the inside and she hadn’t even moved. 

When she saw Nandor relax, Guillermo started crooking her finger and stroking in and out, quickly adding a second finger causing Nandor to whine out and thrust her hips down. Internally she panicked; she had lost all control, not only of the situation but of her own traitorous body. Then she looked into Guillermo’s eyes and saw her own excitement and devotion reflected there and it erased her worries. This was okay. 

Guillermo sped up her pace, bringing her thumb up to stroke her clit. 

“Oh, Guillermo, my sweet little Guillermo,” Nandor panted, clenching around Guillermo’s fingers. “You’re so good, Guillermo. You’re a good girl.”

She was babbling, so overwhelmed at finally having her sweet familiar inside her, Nandor wasn’t sure she could hold on much longer. Letting out a grunt, Nandor ground her hips down.

Guillermo leaned down and kissed her jaw, sending Nandor over the edge. Even as waves of pleasure washed over her, she still felt a little ashamed that she came so fast.

Her sweet, sweet Guillermo just looked down at her with such awe in her eyes as Nandor’s walls fluttered around her hot fingers. Guillermo worked her through her orgasm, rubbing lighter and lighter circles over her bud as she calmed back down. 

Nandor, overcome with a rare bout of emotion, pulled Guillermo down and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Guillermo quickly melted into her master’s chest, craning her neck up to watch her master’s face as she popped her wet fingers in her mouth and languidly sucked them both clean. 

Nandor felt a new ripple of desire wash over her. She quickly squashed it, bringing a hand up to stroke through Guillermo’s damp curls as her familiar’s eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed.

Nandor let her familiar doze off, both of them sticky messes, as she played with Guillermo’s curls and watched her snooze on her chest. Looking at the piles of dildos still surrounding them for testing, Nandor knew that they would have a lot of fun for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
